A radio access scheme and a radio network of the cellular mobile communication (below referred to as “Long Term Evolution (LTE)” or “Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access: EUTRA”) are examined in 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). In the LTE, a base station apparatus is referred to as an evolved NodeB (eNodeB), and a terminal device is referred to as user equipment (UE). The LTE is a cellular communication system in which a plurality of areas which are respectively covered by base station apparatuses and have a cell shape are disposed. A single base station apparatus may manage a plurality of cells.
Carrier aggregation and Multiple-Input Multiple-Output (MIMO) are introduced to the LTE. In carrier aggregation, a terminal device communicates with a base station apparatus through a plurality of carriers (cells) which are integrated. In MIMO, a plurality of layers is spatially multiplexed. MIMO is introduced from LTE release 8, and carrier aggregation is introduced from LTE release 10 (NPL 2, 3, and 4).
In the LTE, even after MIMO and carrier aggregation have been introduced, functions of MIMO and carrier aggregation are continuously enhanced. A terminal device transmits capability information which indicates the technique of MIMO and carrier aggregation supported by the terminal device, to a base station apparatus (NPL 5).